


Systems Update

by Baeowolf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Bondage, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Headcanon, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vignette, multi-story work, non-linear, same timeline, weird format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baeowolf/pseuds/Baeowolf
Summary: So this is the headcanon I've had set up on Tumblr. I promise this will eventually become an actual story, but as of now this is non-linear vignettes on a timeline.





	1. Chapter 1

You were more excited than you had been in a long time, winning the CyberLife competition, that you had not been expected to win. Your contest winnings included meeting your idol, Elijah Kamski, making you feel like motherfucking Charlie Bucket in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. This was your chance to finally relax after finishing your classes for the semester in your grad school program, but also to hopefully get your foot in to the world of android based care, having been involved in one of the first doctoral program for Android Engineering and Care, focusing on Thirium 310 transfusions for older models. This was your dream come true, especially since you've had a poster of Elijah Kamski on your wall since school.

The representative from the contest left you a message, saying that you will be meeting the recluse at his mansion, and would have opportunity to not only explore his original laboratory but also get a sneak peak at something new from CyberLife. This was your dream, ever since you were in high school, being one of the only few females in the android programming team and having a fascination with the fact that Thirium 310 was unique on many factors, both its unique, glowing blue that was named Thirium, but also the fact that it acts as a way to carry energy to the biocomponents. 

When you got there, you showed up in a nice pair of black skinny jeans, a soft lavender sweater blouse, and a pair of white wedges, with your hair in a proper (insert hairstyle) and a light, natural make up. You wanted to look your best for meeting your hero, but also to show you were capable of working in the CyberLife environment. You were going to be on your best, non-competitive, non-geeky behavior, and also maintaining your cool while meeting the man who was essentially the reason you would be swimming in student debt for quite a while.

You rang the doorbell, only to be greeted by a Chloe. She looked at you and smiled, "You must be (Y/N) the contest winner." She leads you indoors and takes you through the beautiful luxury mansion, "Elijah is still in the study, but will be in the living room to meet with you shortly. He might be a bit irritated about this, but he wa-"

"Chloe! That is enough!" An irritated, male voice cut through her constant talking. You turned around to see your idol. He stood there, looking like he did in his interviews, not handsome, but not bad looking. His heavier set gave him a more mature appearance, but his Zuckerburg-esque style told you he was only in his thirties. His faced said that he didn't want to have anyone there, but why would he? He was out of the limelight for a year now, supposedly working on some big project. Throughout the walk through of the mansion, Elijah Kamski made it well known that you were a nuisance. You were excited to see the library, as he apathetically showed you the original models and schematics of his theoretical androids. You see him start to look at you as you ask questions and he then reminds you of one of the most exciting prizes promised in the contest.

He takes you down to his lab and tells you he’s been working on a new system for the RK800 “Connor” android. Your eyes glimmer at the idea of an advance sneak peak at one of your favorite model. He stops you to point out that, “Its a sterile field so you need to strip down to the bear minimum, go through the air shower and I have sterile scrubs in there.” That did not sit well with you as he looked at you, but you wanted to see what the new system was for the police investigation robot looked like. Your mind knew that something didn't seem right but you were too excited to care and do as your told.

As you entered, after you stripped down to your underwear, you looked around and saw the android, inactivated, just standing in the middle of the room. You walked closer, forgetting that you were nearly naked. Focusing on the features of the robot. You see him suddenly wake up and witness him being activated, and analyze you, as expected of a police android. You walk up closer to look at it up close to see what would happen.

That’s when it becomes very prevalent that somethings not right. RK800′s eyes seem to turn a different color, almost human like, and you started to realize what was happening. What Elijah Kamski's project had been this past year, “Programmed deviancy?” is your last thought before you are soon slammed against a wall and being attacked.

You screamed for help, but your idol just stared at you through the window. You heard a click of the intercom system as the android started to aggressively attack your neck. The last thing you hear before your nightmare begins is “Sexual Deviant test 1 begin. Initiate program Dominate.exe”


	2. Anticooperation.exe

  * You wake up feeling sore, as it has been since Kamski trapped you in his lab
  * You hear over the intercom “Initiate test 14, Anticooperation.exe” and you automatically see RK800 walking over to you.
  * You start to stand up and try to get away from the deviant android that you have been trapped with for weeks…maybe months, you don’t know how long its been since it started.
  * “Connor” comes up to you and starts to stroke your cheek, as if it was capable of feeling.
  * _He’s not a deviant android, he’s a monster._
  * _“_ Trying to flee is not going to end well” is all the android says while brushing the back of his hand up your face
  * You look around for a way to escape, your legs hurting from the last experiment Kamski decided to try out, but you make a break for it by throwing a sheet over him and temporarily distracting him
  * The door that hasn’t been open, opens and you start to escape.
  * You try to remember how to get out of the lab and then out of the Kamski estate.
  * “Anti-cooperation program starting” can be heard from the hall, speeding your escape.
  * You see a door, grab the jacket hanging next to it, and swing the door open.
  * You make it to the end of the gated estate, seeing your chance to escape
  * Your turning the latch and ready to scream help.
  * Unfortunately you never make it. RK800 didn’t give you a chance.
  * A gag is immediately wrapped around your mouth and you are dragged back to the house, to the lab, and restrained while Kamski pulls out a needle
  * “Now this should help make you a little more compliant….”
  * You wake up with cameras surrounding you and “Connor’s” arm around you while in shut down mode.




	3. Sharing.exe

  * You are pretty sure your ribs were broke.
  * Kamski makes sure that your time not being an unwilling study was spent with RK800. His deviant sentience allowed him to form a one sided emotional connection with you.
  * Kamski takes even more interest in this, not thinking of this outcome.
  * An idea pops into his head as he sees you not react to his creation’s affection.
  * “I told you to call me ‘Connor’“ Is all that came out every time he snapped out of his testing state.
  * He brushes the hair away from your tired, red, desensitized face.
  * You know it wasn’t his fault, but you couldn’t help but feel like you had to resent him.
  * “Connor” is heart broken every time you don’t respond to his affection, but he knows why.
  * You hear a click of the sound system and your body jolted, ‘ _Another experiment this quickly?_ ’
  * “RK800 initiate Share program.”
  * “Connor” looked at you almost apologetically as if to warn you and then shut down.
  * Kamski entered the room and you realized the problem what was going on…
  * “Why does my android find you fascinating, outside of the experiments.”
  * He pulls your sheets away from you and you scrunch up as the cold suddenly hits you.
  * Your captor takes of his t-shirt and you feel the bed shift.
  * You try to scoot away from him as he starts to crawl onto the bed.
  * He grabs your ankle and pulls you back towards him…..




	4. Sharing Is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This contains rape. I want y’all to know that if you are ever in this situation please go see the local police. You have up to 72 hours for DNA. If you don’t want to go to the police, there is nothing wrong with you doing that either. The things I discuss are ways how actual women handle rape before and after.

Kamski grabs you by the ankle and pulls you away from the head of the bed. 

“Let’s see what I’ve been missing,” he says in a lascivious manner. His hands release your ankle and you repeat your scurrying up the bed. This time he leaps up and grabs you at the waist. 

He’s crushing you as his slightly bigger body got on top of you. You can feel his bare chest against you. You scream as he started to grope you and begged him to stop.

“Not yet little nerd. Think of this one of the many experiments we’ve been conducting,” Kamski licks the nape of your neck, causing an involuntary moan, creating a sense of self-loathing.

The idea of moaning as your assailant does dirty things to you makes you sick. He continues to lick your neck and start to trail down your back. You scream in disgust, asking him to stop.

To your surprise, he stops, lifting himself up but still holding you down. You heard the sound of a zipper unzipping. You start flailing, hoping to be too much of a hassle for him. This didn’t detour him. He turns you around and straddles you, pulling out his cock and strokes it.

“Lets see who’s better, me or Connor?”

“Please just use a condom,” you beg. You don’t care anymore, realizing that this was your fate, but you dodn’t want to have to ace a disease or become pregnant.

He contemplates it for a few seconds only to laugh as he positions himself and slides up and down your slit. His hand brushing lightly against you as you try to struggle again.

“Maybe we should get you primed and ready. Would you like that? Would you like to be wound up until you are barely able to comprehend anything? Until you are begging me to stick anything in you? Or do you want me to wake up that android and let him help out?”

You feel a sense of guilt as he mentions RK800, as if it’s betraying his true affection for you. You start to cry harder than you have already been, yet the image of Connor touching you, gently and apologizing in between sessions made you slightly wet.

“What’s this? Did what I say make you excited?” He shoves a finger into you, roughly.

A gasp escapes as you decide to focus your attention on RK800, not thinking about the finger going in and out at an almost too intense pace. Soon enough a second finger is added and then a third. The unwanted stimulation creates a wet sloshing sound as the three fingers go in and out of you. You still look at Connor until your face is grabbed and now facing Kamski.

“You should pay attention to the person who’s been such a gracious host, letting you get an up close look at the creation process. Now I think you should thank me by letting me do this. If you behave maybe I’ll let you outside for a little bit and maybe we won’t let lover boy find out. Connor strikes me as the jealous type, having to prove a point. After all  _I program him_.” He was threatening to change RK800 again.

You nod in fear as he starts to penetrate you. His fingers barely prep you for his size. He acts as if he is doing you a favor by going in slow but starts to pound into you at a violent pace.

“Please just put on a condom.” 

That’s all you scream as he pumps in and out of you. That just makes him even more excited. You fight the urge to moan as he continues. You break and let out an involuntary moan.

“Oh yeah you like that huh?” Kamski moans, “I think I understand why he likes you now.”

He pulls out and flips you back onto your stomach and takes you from behind. You feel dirty as his lips start to reattach itself to your neck, creating hickeys.

Kamski starts to groan in your ear as his movements became more ragged. You try to ask him to pull it out, but its too late, his seed sitting in you. You wish you knew what day it is, but all you can do is pray nothing will happen….

* * *

 

“Connor,” you cry as you leave the bathroom, “Connor if you can hear me please wake up…”

After the first few rounds, Kamski decides he wasn’t done and spends what feels like hours with you, making you both orgasms countless times. He only stops to feed you both and even then he demands a sexual favors. When Kamski decides he’s done with you he allows you to weakly crawl to the bathroom to clean. You spend a long time in there.

RK800 starts to wake up as you timidly walk to the bed, wrapped in a dark blue towel.

“Did you need something?”

You shake your head ‘no’ as he comes to the bed. You just lay down and try to huddle close to him as you shake, afraid of him leaving you…


	5. Ethics vs Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is questioning what Kamski is doing with reader and uses his sentience to debate

Elijah Kamski had initiated the anti-cooperation initiative and set up the cameras. He knew that the board wouldn’t touch him for kidnapping and allowing an android-human experiment without the human’s consent. They wouldn’t touch their golden goose.

Connor brought back the passed out (y/n) and looked at his creator setting up the multiple angles of cameras. He gently put her gently on the bed and started to help Kamski.

“Sir,” Connor started, “I’ve wanted to ask this for a while, is this okay?”

Elijah sighed. He would be lying if he said that hadn’t crossed his mind. As a scientist, ethical procedures were the backbone of his job, but the fact he could get away with something like this eased his mind, making him think otherwise. He turned to Connor, seeing a guilty look on his face.

He let out another sigh, looking at him like a father.

“Listen, just remember this; human girls just like to play hard to get. They always want the seed of strong male  **(reference to Victim Girls 2 by fatal pulse)**.” Kamski turned back around to continue setting up for a live stream. “Don’t worry,” he chuckles, “she’ll come around to the idea of you soon. In my experience, persistence always works. It’s a mind game, so your sentience and deviancy gives you the upper hand.”

Connor looked, stopping the set up, and just stared, “Sir, are you suggesting I follow a “natural” instinct as opposed to my ethics wiring?”

“I gave you that ability because I trust you Connor. You are just the beginning of a revolutionary idea. Now I’m going to start the stream and you are going to activate your Somnophilia program. We need to see if there are any bugs in that program.”

Kamski went to his desk and set up his stream. A thought popped into his head as Connor got on top of his prize possession, ‘ _The ethics protocol might be a problem. I’ll need to go in and fiddle with it so he doesn’t ask questions.’_


	6. Maternal_Intinct.exe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original note: I’m not 100% sure on this headcanon, but I figured why not. Also I figured its my birthday (August 10) so why not.  
> Update: I'm still not confident but feh, I like it.

 

  * A month and a handful of days after your time, which he ended up filming, with Kamski you found yourself very ill, always throwing up pretty more often
  * This worries Connor and Kamski enough to halt the sick experiments that have been going on
  * It didn’t take an idiot to figure out what was going on and Connor, being the innocent and naive android he was, assumed that he was the father, and Kamski played along, knowing that if Connor didn’t already know what was going on, he would probably go against him after finding out what happened.
  * As months go by you were still locked in the lab, but given more ammenities (less strenuous experiments, more meals to your liking, TV time)
  * Connor is activated more often to keep you company and is excited about being a dad, talking about names and hoping for a beautiful daughter who has your beautiful looks.
  * Everytime he mentions this, you hope that he’s right and that he doesn’t find out about what Kamski did to you, feeling like you needed to protect him from the reality that was Kamski raping you repeatedly and that the child wasn’t in actuality Connor’s.
  * One day, after napping, you wake up to find Kamski sitting on the side of your bed, rubbing your inner thigh.
  * You panic and yell for him to get out, saying that you weren’t planning on telling Connor what happened and just wanted to be left in peace.
  * His hand gets closer to your core as he starts to gently start rubbing you
  * “Connor looks so happy, but I can’t see why, with how useless you will be as a mom, considering you will be on your back most of the time.”
  * You instinctively put your hands on your baby belly as he rubs even harder, pulling a suppressed moan out of you
  * You try to push him off but he still comes back and starts to bite your neck.
  * You scream in fear, calling for the android
  * This frustrates Kamski and he slaps your face
  * “I gave you this, I can always take it away.” He says looking at your belly.
  * You stay quiet as he starts to finger you again, only this time more roughly.
  * After a while he gets bored with you and leaves your sobbing form alone.
  * “How about we keep the child’s identity our little secret. Who knows, maybe Chloe will take care of it for you while we are busy.”




	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot if I posted this already. If I did, skip it. If I didn't then enjoy

Ever since he had seen you the minute Kamski activated him, and your child like curiosity, Connor had known he was made for you. The last thing he remembered before that was being given a program that allowed for him to have free will and become a deviant. The feeling he felt was not only a feeling of the human emotion of lust, but the feeling of attraction, emotional like a sentient being. Almost as if a magnet was drawing him to her.

“Sexual Deviant test 1 begin. Initiate program Dominate.exe” was the words he needed to go into action. His mind went black and the next thing he knew he was naked and next to the shaking and crying beauty. He tried to offer a sense of comfort but you want nothing to do with him, screaming every time he had gotten near you. He couldn’t figure out why until after the fifth or sixth test. He felt both a sense of remorse and a sense of arousal every time he blacked out as well as when ever he snapped out of his programming. Connor felt like he should fight these tests, but also felt that if he does, he’d lose you…


	8. Day_2.exe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of captivity

  * You were questioning why this was happening to you.
  * A man, Elijah Kamski, who you idolized and was excited to meet, was a monster.
  * The RK800 you were excited to get a close look at was a monster.
  * Deviancy shouldn’t exist….
  * Kamski came in with a box labeled rewards.
  * _‘Is he serious’_  runs through your mind, ‘ _does he plan on treating me like a dog and rewarding me for doing something he likes?_ ’
  * You find out he is dead serious, even going as far as putting a tracking collar on your neck.
  * He digs into the box and pulls out toiletries and a towel. You look at him with disbelief.
  * He then goes to a wall and types into a key pad.
  * A wall moves, showing a pristine bathroom.
  * Kamski hands you a underwear, pair of hot pants, and a sports bra as he walks away.
  * You wait for him a good 15 minutes (well what you can guess) before leaving the bed, in a lot of pain, and avoiding the RK800 in sleep mode, heading to the bathroom.
  * You turn on the shower, the hot water soothing your nerves, but that doesn’t soothe your emotional nerves though.
  * You find your back against the shower wall and you slide down as you crumple to the floor in a sobbing mess.
  * You were always an intelligent and intuitive young woman. How could you not have seen this? You were one of the youngest graduates in your university. Top of your class and one of the best and brightest. You had a PH.D in robotics and hoped to work at CyberLife as a researcher. Your life has turned to this.
  * Your thought and mind was slowly but surely going to break…




	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember none of these are in order. Once I can organize into coherent chapters, then it will be chronological

  * Elijah Kamski has been looking for someone to testes out his devancy program.
  * Chloe sent a notification, signifying he had a guest at his door.
  * He groans in frustration knowing exactly why someone decided to bother his peaceful place. 
  * It was some dumb nerd the board sent over from a contest he didn’t even approve of.
  * After a handful of extreme deviant android attacks, the board (sans Kamski) came up with their idea of a Willy Wonka-esque PR Hellhole.
  * He decides that he should at least wear his signature hoodie and grey shirt, along with a pair of jeans. The last thing he needs to hear from the board is not meeting some teenage boy in pajamas and making an effort.
  * Chloe escorts the contest winner into the living room where he was impatiently waiting.
  * Kamski just sighs in frustration as he overhears the contestant excitedly ask Chloe a bunch of questions.
  * Much to his surprise, it was a woman, no older than her mid-twenties.
  * She was excitedly talking about seeing the lab and the rumored massive library filled with every design and formula Kamski had concepted for CyberLife.
  * He decides to take her to the library first, showing the first, thirty-ninth, and final concept and formulas for Chloe.
  * She asks many questions on why he did and changed things so much and to his pleasant surprise, she was intelligent enough to notice the smallest detail.
  * Something finally clicks as he roles his eyes at you questioning some of the wiring mistakes he had made at first.
  * Kamski found who he would experiment.
  * “Let’s speed up the tour a bit,” he says excitedly, “lets look in the lab and I can let you look into the RK800 skeleton a bit longer than promised.”
  * He brings her into the lab and tells her to strip to prevent “breaking a sterile testing field.”
  * After hearing her scream, Kamski announces “Sexual Deviant Test One begin. Initiate program Dominate.exe”
  * Her screams bring joy to his ears, knowing he can keep her until she breaks, because he is virtually untouchable.




	10. Foot Rub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was from Kinktober, but also I thought this fit in well

  * Being pregnant had lead to the swelling of your feet and cramping on your feet. 
  * The one thing that Kamski made sure while carrying his baby was to not be overly active, outside of experiments, and even that was limited. Kamski put in to Connor’s head that you need round the clock care and he would follow you around like a lost, but vigilant, puppy when you wandered around the house.
  * You had been bed ridden after a big scare that shook Connor and Elijah to the point they restrained you so you wouldn’t strain yourself.
  * Connor sat there rubbing your feet
  * You laid on the bed, looking at the wall as he rubbed the pressure points, helping with the joints.
  * He would pop your toes and stretch the muscles, helping with the years of tension that had built up from years on your feet.
  * You couldn’t deny how nice it felt having a nice foot rub
  * This didn’t justify what has happened to you, but for a moment it felt almost like you were back in a normal situation.
  * Connor had hit a spot on your foot that felt heavenly, and you let out a moan.
  * You both looked at each other and you just turned away




	11. Parental Advocacy Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I need to find the rest, but this was one of my longest headcanon writings yet. I'm legitimately still writing the rest, but almost done.

  * You were missing your family. They must have been worried when you didn’t return from what was supposed to be a fun trip.
  * So much had happened since Elijah Kamski had taken you. All of them were bad…well all but one.
  * You looked at Connor, as he held your baby.
  * It was a healthy girl, that Connor had become attached to when he first held her, beaming down at her like a proud papa, but he wasn’t the father, it would break his heart finding out, and you just couldn’t seem to do this to him for some reason.
  * You had decided to name her Caralina, despite Kasmki wanting her to be Elaine Chloe and Connor wanting her to be RK800.1.5. You laughed at that one with his happy look.
  * The next few months were too quiet and made you nervous about what Kamski was planning in the back of his demented head.
  * He would come in from time to time, when Connor was in shut down mode, to give you food and watch the baby when you showered.
  * “Get up and put these on,” he gave you a sundress and a denim jacket, as well as a small choker and a new set of undergarments.
  * You showered and grew more concerned. What was he planning. Elijah would be mad to allow someone who has been missing for at least a year, who had been well loved and was supposed to be an up and coming Roboticist. So why would he have you get dressed like he was taking you out.
  * You took the choker and walked out, handing it back to him, “I’m not going to look like my mother in the nineties.
  * “Put it on” “No” “Put it on or Connor is going to have to learn a sad truth about Caralina.” He said, bouncing Caralina on his knee in a soothing manner.
  * You begrudgingly complied and then felt a light buzz. You send a knowing look at Kamski, who smirked at the small shock collar.
  * “Now we are going to go upstairs and greet our guests with kindness. Connor has been called out to a testing field. So he can’t help you when you mess up.”
  * You see him carry Caralina as you two walk up the stairs.
  * “You grabbed Caralina. Let me go put her back in the crib.” You say as you reach for her, but you received a shock.
  * “No,” he stood towering over you, “we are going to pretend to be a happy family and present ourselves as such.”
  * He stares at your huffing form, sitting on a step, trying to regain your composure, after taking a heavy shock.
  * The door opens to show two figures, you had not seen them in over a year. It was your parents….




	12. Story Update

I'm sorry!!!! I know you have been waiting for an update....for a while, but starting in September I am going to start back up again for here. You see the two parter is written in a school journal...currently in a storage unit...with all my school stuff. I also had been very sick since May, so working on fanfiction was not my top priority until this month. I legit have the large scar to prove it (bottom of belly button to bikini line). I also haven't been able to do anything because I took a Spanish class for university, on top of a student teacher course. So please hold out just a bit longer. Feel free to check out my other works, I also have a Spider Man fanfic coming out next week. Or support other AO3 writers by reading their content.


	13. Parental Advocacy pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART 2 Y'ALL!!!! Also expect another hiatus for a week or two because I started classes today and it's my last semester of actual classes before student teaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one more part to this and it will be up tuesday or thursday

"Mama," you said in shock, "w-what are you doing here?"

"(Y/N)" your mother cried, "we were so worried about you. You never called us when you finished your trip. Mr. Kamski had to tell us that you and him decided to get married when you found out you were pregnant and dating for a few months."

You opened your mouth to say something but your father interrupted, "Elijah realized you didn't tell us anything since you chose to stay. He said you were ashamed to tell us about how you were pregnant before marriage and didn't think we'd handle it well. It would have been a difficult adjustment, but it's ok sweetie. You know you were a wedlock baby." 

You weren't ashamed, just physically unable to call them. So of course he would say that to your parents. You wanted to tell your father the horror you have been forced to endure during the experimentation; the drugging, the raping, the live streams, everything.

"I know and I'm sorry father. I was just afraid of how you would respond with everything. You know I always want you to approve of me." You gave a broken and defeated smile.

Elijah handed you the baby as he smiled and walked up to you father, "So Mr. (L/N)," he said sweetly, "I heard you are quite the fan of cars. I have quite the collection I thought you might like to see."

The two started towards the direction where you can only assume the car collection was.

You were left with Caralina and your mother, who was happily taking her from you and doting on her. Caralina seemed to giggle and be happy seeing a face that looked new. Your mother didn't look at you as she started to talk to you.

"You can always talk to me, sweetie. I know you want what's best for this adorable angel. But if you were to want to leave, you can leave."

You stared at her in surprise.

"But I need to also know this isn't you giving up on something good. I need to know you aren't just giving up because it's too hard for you."

You started to tear up and tell her everything, so you did, "Mama he's done bad things," you were trembling, "I am trapped here as a guinea pig. He uses me for his sick experiments with an android. He has mastered programming controlled deviancy. He raped me and makes me pretend that the baby is the androids. I hate it here Mama. Please I just want to go home. Please."

You didn't hear the footsteps, but you felt the volts of electricity going through your body. It was painful and you were glad you weren't holding Caralina.

"You had one job in this test, yet you failed. I guess you can come out now Connor," Elijah said over an intercom. You looked to see that your mom wasn't your mom, but an android with a face that looks like your mother, playing with your baby girl. Before you could reach her, Connor came in and grabbed you roughly. His eyes had shown betrayal and anger at you.

He dragged you away as one of the Chloes came in and started to reach for Caralina.

"Nooooo," you screamed and started begging, "Connor I'm sorry! J-just let me get Caralina and I-I'll go with y-you. I j-just want my baby. Please understand. It's impossible for you to ha-"

"Shut up," he just kept pulling you away as he grabbed your arm tightly, "you do not get to say anything."

As he pulled you away Kamski just  _tsk'd_ at you and followed Connor to the basement. You heard him tell Chloe to enjoy the time with the baby.

"Looks like we need to do more experiments to correct this rebellious streak."

Connor still dragged you to the bed in the lab. Throwing you into the mattress and stripping down to his boxers.

In your peripheral vision you noticed Kamski and turned to him to glare, only to feel Connor grab your face and force you to look at him,"Don't look at him! He's not going to make you feel good, I am!"

He pulled up your sundress and tore off your panties, starting the worst experiment yet.


End file.
